A datacenter is a facility used to house a collection of computer servers and associated components, typically network hardware. Datacenters are commonly used for cluster computing, web services, remote data storage, web hosting, and other web services. Datacenters are increasingly being used by enterprises instead of, or in addition to, mainframe computers.
Compute components such as computer servers, network switches, and other data center hardware can be arranged in racks within a datacenter. Each rack receives power from a power distribution system of the datacenter. In some cases, a particular compute component in a particular rack may warrant attention (e.g., diagnostics, replacement, etc.). For example, an internal component of the particular compute component may need replacement.